


My Greatest Pride

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I swear, KurooAka Week 2k17, M/M, Post-Canon, This is pure fluff, and they have three daughters, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: For all the things Tetsurou had accomplished in life, his family is the one he's more proud of.KurooAka Week 2017:pride/Reminder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being late, I literally just finished writing this!  
> Well, anyways! This is a super cute story that I hope everyone likes!  
> Some really cool informations at the end notes!!

“Dr. Kuroo, is this one your greatest pride?”, the interviewer asks with a gentle smile.

Kuroo looks thoughtfully at her for a long time, repeating the question over and over again inside his head before kindly smile. “I don’t think so.”

-

Tetsurou sighs heavily, the constant tic-toc of the clock over his table distracting him from the papers he needs to finish before going home. The lab is pretty much empty; Tetsurou had sent his team home because it’s Friday night and there’s nothing to do in the lab that can’t wait until next Monday. But Tetsurou, as the leader of the team, need to finish his papers and put something in order. He checks the clock again.

Forty minutes later, Tetsurou hangs his lab coat on the clothes rack and grabs his things, walking to outside the lab and towards the elevator. He checks his phone again, seeing the small note indicating that he needs to go to the supermarket before going home. Tetsurou walks outside the elevator, waving goodbye to the doorman before running to the parking lot, because he took too long finishing his papers now he’s slightly later. 

“Fuck.”, Tetsurou groans as he sees how much is raining outside. Summer in Japan is always a call for heavy rain, but of course Tetsurou forgot his umbrella.

He unlocks his car, running the few meters between the building and his parking spot, almost diving inside the car. “Thank god I kept playing volleyball..”, he murmurs under his breath, turning the car on and reversing the car before driving to outside the parking lot and away from the lab.

Tetsurou shakes his hair with his hand, droplets of water flying everywhere. The only thing Tetsurou misses about his ridiculous high school hair is the fact that it used to be great in the rain because it barely got wet. Twenty-two years later his now slightly long and only a little bit messy hair get wet easier.

Turning on the radio in a random station, Tetsurou makes the turn and gets up to the highway. Although Tetsurou will get out of the highway in just two enters, the time that he saves pay the small toll price. Soon Tetsurou is driving to inside the city again, making the well know way towards the elementary school, parking in front of the colorful building. He sighs, looking at the clock again, smilling when he sees that he isn’t as late as he thought he was. 

The back door is open and a small seven years old girl enters the car, taking off her blue raincoat. “Papa!”, she smiles, leaning over the car seat and kissing Tetsurou’s cheek.

“Hey, Sumire.”, Tetsurou smiles, waiting for her to close the door and put on the seatbelt before driving away from the school. “How was school today?”

“Great!”, Sumire smiles, passing her small hand through her bob cut.”We talked about the air in science class today! Did you know there’s water in the air, papa?!”

Tetsurou smiles openly, looking at Sumire by the mirror. “Oh yeah? Tell me about that.”, he asks, taking the way to the Junior High School.

Sumire starts to explain to Tetsurou about how her teacher had said that the air is made of a lot of tiny little parts and that one of these parts is water. She also tells him about the girl on her class that said she was a mermaid because she can breathe water and how Sumire disagreed because mermaids have tails. Tetsurou laughs, explaining that maybe the girl is a mermaid, after all, because mermaids have human forms.

Once they park in front of the Junior High School, Tetsurou turns around on his seat to look at his younger daughter while debating about how mermaids can live out of the sea but they can’t get caught in the rain.

The back door is open again and a fourteen years old with shoulder-length black hair slides into it, closing her umbrella. “Papa!”, she smiles, leaning over the car seat and kissing Tetsurou’s nose before sitting down again and hugging her sister.”Susu!”

“Kiku!”, Sumire exclaims, laughs bubbling from her throat as Kiku blows raspberries on her neck.

“Ok, two down, one more to go.”, Tetsurou says, turning on the car again, driving away from the Junior High. “How was today, Kiku?”

“Good!”, Kiku smiles, still hugging her younger sister, searching for warmth. “Hey, papa?”, she calls after a few minutes

“Hm?”, Tetsurou asks, his eyes on the road.

“Do you know anything about light and its propagations?”, Kiku asks, letting Sumire go and opening her backpack “I have this essay to do, but I don’t understand….”

“I’m not really good with physics, sweety, papa is a geneticist… But you can talk to your uncle Tooru on Sunday.”, Tetsurou says, parking in front of the High School.

“Papa, uncle Tooru is a volleyball player.”, Kiku says with a sigh, as if her dad is completely missing the point.

“Yeah, but he’s also a really good astrophysicist.”, Tetsurou says, his eyes following as a shadow runs down the aisle from the school gate towards the car. “Tsc, your sister is exactly like your dad.”

“Oh, I didn’t knew that!”, Kiku says, her eyes sparkling with this new information. She looks through the window to her sister approaching the car. “Yeah, they both hate umbrellas and raincoats.”

“And in the end I’m the one that has to deal with their sick asses.”, Tetsurou frowns as the seventeen years old girl enters in the car.

“Momo, welcome!”, Sumire chirps happily.

“My coat can protect me just fine, papa.”, Momo says, taking off her hood, her long black hair up in a ponytail. “Hi, girls.”, she smiles over her shoulder before leaning to Tetsurou as kiss his forehead. “Hi, papa.”

“Your dad is a lost cause already, he’s thirty-nine, I can’t change his bad habits anymore.”, Tetsurou says, driving away from the High School. “But you’re still young, I have plenty of time to bother you.”

“You’re with dad has twenty years and you haven’t changed him. How you plan on changing me?”, Momo asks with a smirk.

“You’re unbelievable like your dad.”, Tetsurou frowns, driving to inside the district.

“Dad says Momo is exactly like you and that it’s good that you have to deal with yourself for a change.”, Kiku says, resting her cheek on the back of Momo’s seat.

“Maybe your dad should give up on his writer career to become a stand-up artist…”, Tetsurou grumbles.

“We would starve to death, dad has no sense of humor.”, Momo says, leaning to change the radio station.

“You would be surprised of the huge amount of dark sense of humor your dad actually has.”, Tetsurou chuckles.

“Are we going to the supermarket?”, Sumire asks, placing her hands on the closed window.

“Yep.”, Tetsurou nods, entering the supermarket parking lot. “We need to buy things for tonight and your dad’s tea is over.”

“Can we buy peanut butter?”, Kiku asks, glowing in excitement. 

“You already finished all the peanut butter we bought last week?!”, Tetsurou asks, parking near the supermarket because even though the rain is over now, it can always get back.

“Momo ate too!”, Kiku defends herself, jumping out of the car.

“I ate literally ONE sandwich!”, Momo exclaims, getting out of the car too. 

“But you always put a lot of peanut butter inside your sandwich!”, Kiku exclaims, crossing her arms.

“Alright, alright. We can buy more, stop fighting.”, Tetsurou says, opening the door to Sumire and holding her hand. “But only one jar and you need to deal with it until the end of the month.”

“The end of the month?! But this is like two weeks away, papa!”, Kiku says, walking on her back so she can look at Tetsurou.

“Not my problem.”, Tetsurou simply says. “Momo, grab a cart, please.”

“So unfair.”, Kiku pouts, her shoulders dropping. “I’ll have to eat like… Only one peanut butter and jelly sandwich for day!”

“You’re a ballerina, you shouldn’t be eating those things, anyway.”, Momo say once she’s back with the cart.

“I can eat whatever I want, you fitness freak, I can hold myself on my pointe, alright?”, Kiku frowns, her shoulders quickly going back to a prideful straight line.

“Ok, calm down, you two.”, Tetsurou says. “Kiku, why don’t you and Sumire go to the chips aisle to find some chips for today? Wait for us there while Momo and I will go search for your dad’s tea.”

“Ok!”, Kiku says, holding her hand out for her sister. “C’mon, Susu!”

“Can we buy nachos?”, Sumire asks as she holds Kiku’s hand.

“Sure. Grab some of that ones with pepper for me, ok?”, Tetsurou asks, watching the two girls walk together to the chips aisle. “C’mon.”, he says to Momo as he starts to walk.

They walk through the aisles, Tetsurou following Momo’s lazy pace. She’s leaning over the cart, dragging her feet while looking to her phone. Tetsurou sinks his hands on his pockets, waiting patiently until Momo has completely nothing to do on her phone and then bumping softly against her side.

“What’s wrong?”, Tetsurou asks, entering the tea aisle.

“Nothing…”, Momo mumbles, following her dad as he searches for the right tea.

“I’m your dad, it’s impossible to you to hide that something is wrong from me, Momo.”, Tetsurou says, lowering his body to read the labels of the teas on the shelves close to the floor. “Beside you didn’t say anything about volleyball today.”

Momo stays in silence for a couple more minutes before sighing heavily. “Inter high is coming.”, she says and Tetsurou hums in agreement. “What if I’m not a captain good enough to lead the team?”

“Well, I doubt you’re not good enough.”, Tetsurou says and Momo snorts. “I’m serious. See, you grew up surrounded by captains… I was a captain. Your dad was a captain. Your Godfather Koutaro? A captain. Uncle Kenma was a captain too. Uncle Suguru, uncle Tooru, uncle Wakatoshi and uncle Daichi… All captains. We all agree that you’re one of us.”

“You just think this way because you all saw me growing up and are extremely biased.”, Momo says, lifting her shoulders.

“Do you think uncle Hajime is someone that gives biased opinions to comfort someone?”, Tetsurou asks, looking over his shoulder to his daughter and she shakes her head in denial.”Didn’t he said he would follow you as his captain if he played with you?”, he asks and Momo nods. “So there you have it. Your uncle Tooru was your uncle Hajime’s captain, so your uncle Hajime’s bar for captains is set really high, your uncle Tooru is the National Team’s captain after all. If he said he would follow you… I don’t think you have something to worry about.”

“Ah, papa..”, Momo sighs, her cheek slightly pink. “Thank you.”, she smiles sheepishly.

“You’re great, Momo.”, Tetsurou gives her his signature cheshire grin.”Also I doubt any other kid in the Inter High can say they trained their whole life with the National Team.”, he winks and Momo chuckles. “Well, I found your dad’s fancy tea… Let’s go find your sisters.”

“Can we buy ice cream?”, Momo asks happily, looking as if a heavy weigh had been take off of her shoulders.

“Of course.”, Tetsurou nods, sinking his hands on his pockets again.

“I saw your interview today at the cafeteria.”, Momo says and Tetsurou groans. “You were great, papa!”

“I hate doing those.”, Tetsurou sighs, walking through the aisles. “I can’t make genetics look fun for people who doesn’t understand about it”

“We think genetics is fun.”, Momo says, reaching for a box of fruit cereal when Tetsurou allows her to.

“That’s because I’ve been teaching it for you since you were little.”, Tetsurou says. “After seven years of hearing about it, it’s normal to think its fun.”

“Or not. We could’ve have hate it because you talk about it too much.”, Momo says, looking around to search for her sisters. “Susu grabbed that chips that stink like uncle Bokuto’s sweaty sock again….”

“Oh no.”, Tetsurou shivers, grimacing. “Su, papa loves you, but the chips have to stay.”

“But I like them!”, Sumire says, hugging the bag of chips.

“But they stink, Susu.”, Kiku says, shaking her head.

“I’ll get the ice cream.”, Momo says, leaving the cart with them and walking to the ice cream freezers down the aisle.

“Can’t you find one that don’t remind me of high school training camps?”, Tetsurou asks, crouching by Sumire’s side.

“But I really like those, papa.”, Sumire pouts lightly and Tetsurou sighs.

“I shouldn’t be allowed to go shopping with you guys without your dad, I’m way too weak.”, he mumbles to himself, putting the stinky chips in the cart. “Did you got your peanut butter, Kiku?”

“Yeah… Papa…”, Kiku calls softly. “There’s someone talking to Momo.”, she says and Tetsurou snaps his head back.

“Poor soul.”, Tetsurou says, watching as the boy approaches his daughter.

The boy says something and Momo steps away from the ice cream freezes she was leaning over, straightening her posture, her almost 180 centimeters making her tower easily over the boy. The boy gives a step back, lifting his shoulders and Momo’s facial expression slowly changes to a deadpan, her chestnut eyes burrowing holes on the boy, who shakes his head and walks away quickly.

“She’s scary.”, Kiku says, holding Tetsurou’s hand.

“Exactly like your dad.”, Tetsurou says, watching as Momo walks back to them with an happy expression and ice cream in hands.

“Happy now that you fed on the boy’s fear, Satan?”, Kiku asks, arching her brows.

“Extremely.”, Momo gives her a dark smirk.

“And there’s me.”, Tetsurou says, arching one of his brows. “Ok, let’s go. Your dad is waiting for us.”

They walk to the cashier, Tetsurou passing the item as the girls put inside the paper bags. He pays for the purchase. They carry the bags to the car, placing them carefully on the trunk before entering the car. As soon as everyone has their seatbelt on, Tetsurou drives to out of the parking lot, finally driving home.

The trip from the supermarket to their building is made with Disney songs in high volume on the radio. Tetsurou doesn’t mind the mess, the three girls singing each one in different tones and really high. He thinks it’s adorable and always laughs a lot when they end up singing out of tune while trying to sing louder than each other.

Tetsurou parks the car on their building garage, everyone jumping out of the car with their backpacks while he grabs the paper bags in the trunk. Kiku locks the car for him while Sumire calls the elevator, Momo grabbing some of the bags. They enter the elevator together, Tetsurou pressing the ninth floor.

“Your dad is probably still working, so be quiet, alright?”, Tetsurou says and they walk out of the elevator. “Go take a shower and then come to the kitchen to help with dinner.”

“The three girls nod and Tetsurou opens the apartment door. They enter, toeing off their shoes. Kiku and Sumire run to their bedroom while Tetsurou and Momo walk to the kitchen after he closed the door.

“You need help?”, Momo asks as she places the bags on the counter.

“Not here. Make your sisters take a shower, please.”, Tetsurou asks, starting to take the things out of the bags.

“Alright.”, Momo nods and walks to her bedroom before doing what she has been asked.

Tetsurou put the ice cream on the fridge and the rest of the things on the cabinets. He takes out of the cabinet some things he will use to make dinner before looking thoughtful to fridge while deciding what kind of meat he should cook. Tetsurou ends up deciding on fish, because it’s Friday, he can treat himself some fish after a week eating meat.

After Tetsurou places the ingredients on the top, he walks to deeper in the house, stretching and yawning as he approaches the only closed door in the apartment. He can hear, under the sound of his daughters chatting on the bathroom, the clear sound of someone typing. Tetsurou smiles to himself, knocking softly before opening the door.

Tetsurou stops by the door, smiling with the sight in front of him, so familiar but that still makes his heart flutter. Keiji is sitting on his desk, legs up on the big chair, his reading glasses on the tip of his nose. Tetsurou can’t see Keiji’s hands since Keiji has his back to the door, but he can hear Keiji quickly typing on the keyboard. Tetsurou can’t see to view his husband’s long fingers darting right and left over the keys.

Keiji sighs, rolling his shoulders, and Tetsurou steps into the office. He walks to Keiji, placing his hands on Keiji’s shoulders and massaging the shoulder blades with his thumbs. “We’re home…”, Tetsurou says softly.

“Hey…”, Keiji answers in the same tone, closing his eyes. “Where are the girls?”

“Showering…”, Tetsurou answers, stepping closer when Keiji stretches his arms and hugs him from the waist, pulling Tetsurou closer to the back of the chair. “We’re going to make dinner, wanna join us?”

“Good…”, Keiji smiles, lifting his face so he can look at his husband. “Three more paragraphs and I finish this chapter, alright?”

“Alright, but today is Friday… You’ve been missing all the Friday movie nights from the past month. The girls are starting to complain.” Tetsurou says, leaning only enough to kiss Keiji’s lips calmly.

“I’m sorry…”Keiji whispers, his shoulders dropping a bit. “It’s just that my deadline is really close…”, he says, lifting his hand to caress Tetsurou’s cheek.

“We know, babe.”, Tetsurou says, holding Keiji’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “But we miss you.”

“Three more paragraphs, I swear.”, Keiji whispers, pulling Tetsurou down again and kissing his lips.

“Hmhm.”, Tetsurou hums in agreement, kissing Keiji one more time before stepping away. “We’ll be waiting for you.”, he says as he walks away, closing the door as he passes by it.

Tetsurou walks to the kitchen, starting rinse the vegetables. The three girls enter the kitchen, already clean and fresh. Tetsurou instruct them around the kitchen, Momo sitting down on the counter to cut the vegetables while Sumire cuts cute forms on the pieces with the plastic cutting set, Kiku being responsible of the rice and miso soup. Tetsurou starts to clean up the fishes.

“So…”, Momo starts after a couple minutes. “There’s this girl on my class and she’s really cute….”

“Oh boy…”, Tetsurou mumbles to himself, cleaning the scales of the fishes.

“I need advice!”, Momo says, cutting the carrots.

“I’m flattered for all the credit you’re giving me, but you’re asking the wrong dad.”, Tetsurou says, opening the fish to clean up inside. “The romantic one is the writer.”

“But you two have being together for twenty years, papa, something you did right!”, Momo exclaims, giving the peeler and the potatoes to Kiku so she have something to do.

“The fact that I’m with your dad doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”, Tetsurou simply says. “I took your dad to the chemistry lab on our first date, Momo.”

“Ow, papa…”, Momo pities him.

“Exactly.”, Tetsurou nods.

“It was really cute.”, Keiji says softly as he enters the kitchen.

“Pops!”, the three girls chirp happily as Keiji walks behind them, kissing their hair and receiving a kiss on the cheek.

“Your elder one needs romantic advice.”, Tetsurou says after he answered Keiji’s kiss. “And I’m terrible with this.”

“You’re not.”, Keiji says, opening the fridges o get cold water and oranges to make a juice.

“Keiji, god blesses your romantic little heart, because honestly… You’re the only person in the world who would think colorful fire and playing with liquid nitrogen is something romantic to do on a first date.”, Tetsurou says while taking out the fish bones.

“I think it’s romantic!”, Kiku says, still peeling potatoes.

“See?”, Keiji smiles, cutting the oranges.

“She’s fourteen years old.”, Tetsurou snorts and Keiji chuckles.

“Ok, can we go back to my problem?”, Momo asks, starting to cut the potatoes. “I want to ask her out, but I don’t know how.”

“Is she queer, honey?”, Keiji asks, manually juicing the oranges.

“Huh….”, Momo frowns lightly. “I don’t know, actually… We don’t talk much.”

“Shouldn’t you start as a friend?”, Tetsurou asks, finally finishing the fish and putting on the pan.

“I agree with your dad, honey. She can be straight or still inside the closet, both options probably would cause her a lot of discomfort if you confessed to her.”, Keiji says, finishing the juice and grabbing the vegetables to cut them into small pieces. “It’s not just because everyone around us is quite open regardless sexuality that other people also are.”

“I haven’t thought about it…”, Momo says, her shoulders dropping.

“Well, you should first concentrate your strength to be her friend…” Tetsurou says, filling a pan with water and passing to Keiji so he can put the vegetables inside. “Maybe you’ll see that she’s not your kind or you’ll find out she doesn’t like girls or you two will end up together… No matter the option, in the end you’ll have a new friend.”

“Ok. I’ll try.”, Momo nods, finishing what she was doing.

“Invite her to watch you on the Inter High.”, Keiji suggests.

“What? No!”, Momo shakes her head. “Everyone will be there being embarrassing! Besides, what if I lose? I’m already nervous enough because uncle Koutaro, uncle Tooru and uncle Wakatoshi will come… I mean, c’mon, they’re from the National Team, for god’s sake!”

“We’re your parents, embarrassing you comes with the title.”, Keiji smiles and Momo pouts. “And stop freaking out about the Inter High, everything will go well. You’re awesome.”

“You and dad are extremely biased, pops, it doesn’t count.”, Momo says, getting up and washing her hands on the kitchen sink. 

“Weren’t you in the All Youth Japan Training Camp?”, Keiji arches one of his brows.

“Two years in a row.”, Tetsurou answers and Momo starts to blush.

“Besides, you’re a very versatile wing spiker. You can hit tosses from a lot of different setters.”, Keiji says, his voice serious. “If you can hit a toss from the National Team’s setter and slam the ball on the ground having Nishinoya Yuu on the other side of the net, I think you can do well against high school level, honey.”

Momo opens her mouth to retorts, but nothing comes. Keiji keeps calmly waiting for an answer, but it doesn’t come. “Why are you like this?”, Momo whines, “It’s impossible to argue against you!”

“You tell me.”, Tetsurou chuckles and Keiji grimaces at him. 

“Oh, before I forget. Daichi called asking about Sunday and I said everything is ok.”, Keiji says, helping Sumire to clean her hands on the sink when she finish cutting cute forms on the vegetables.

“You’ll come this time?”Tetsurou asks, putting Sumire’s cute vegetables on the water. 

“Yeah… I can take the weekend off.”, Keiji nods with a smile.

“What about your deadline?”, Tetsurou asks, worried.”Go do your homework while the dinner is getting ready.”

“Alright.”, the three girls nod, walking out of the kitchen to grab their materials to do their homework.

“My deadline isn’t more important than my family.”, Keiji simply says, walking towards his husband and hugging him from behind. “I miss being with you…”, he says, kissing Kuroo’s nape.

“We miss being with you too, but we understand your work… And we’re all very pride because of your success.”, Kuroo says softly, leaning against Keiji’s chest. “The girls start gushing about you every time we pass by a bookstore and they see one of your books.”, 

“I feel like I’m missing so much of the girls and of you being inside my office writing every day…”, Keiji says, caressing Tetsurou’s belly in slow motions.

“Why don’t we travel together when you finish this book?”, Tetsurou asks, lowering the flames so he can twist inside Keiji’s arms and loops his own around Keiji’s neck. “What do you think? We can go to Korea or to Thailand…”

“Thailand is good…”, Keiji nods, pulling Tetsurou a little bit closer and kissing his lips softly. “Anywhere with you and the girls will be great.”

Tetsurou can’t answer because Keiji leans in and kisses him. They both sigh together, allowing the kiss to last a little longer because they miss each other. Even with Keiji working from home, they don’t see each other much. Tetsurou still have a eight-to-five schedule to follow and Keiji usually writes for days until he passes out on the futon he keeps on his office. There’s time that they run a whole month without sleeping on the same bed. Keiji is always willing to tell Tetsurou how grateful he is for Tetsurou’s patience and support through the years.

“Ew, guys! Gross! It have kids here!”, Momo says, stopping by the door with her water bottle in hand.

They part ways, chuckling. “Which kid?”, Tetsurou asks.

“Me.”, Momo says, walking to the fridge to fill up her water bottle.

“You’re seventeen.”Tetsurou chuckles and Momo pokes her tongue at him as she walks out of the kitchen.

“Well, now that the kid is gone…”, Keiji chuckles, pulling Tetsurou closer again and kissing him.

They keep exchanging light kisses until the water start to boil on the pans. Then Tetsurou turns around again to take care of the food while Keiji walks to the living room to see how the kids are doing with their homework. Tetsurou finishes making the dinner and Keiji sets the table with the help of the girls, and they all sit to eat.

Diner time at their house is always extremely lively, full of happy conversations. The girls share their days, talking about everything that happened on school and on their clubs. Tetsurou usually share some things about the projects he’s working into and Keiji talks a bit of what is happening on his books. Sharing things is normal to their family too, because communication is an important thing for both Tetsurou and Keiji so their daughters end up following their lead.

After that Tetsurou goes to take a shower while Keiji wash the dishes and the girls set up the living room for the movie night. They always bring futons to the living room, putting the coffee table on the side of the room and placing the futons in front of the TV. Then the girls bring back the table to the side of the futon and start to put the snacks over it. 

“Harry Potter!”, Kiku says, jumping on the couch.

“No. Lord of the Rings.”, Momo says, sitting on the futon.

“Star Wars!”, Sumire jumps into the discussion.

“Lord of the Rings.”, Momo says again.

“Star Wars! Star Wars!”, Sumire starts to chant.

“Nooo! Harry Potter!!”, Kiku complains, jumping to the other couch.

The three girls start to argue about what movie they should watch, their voices rising until Keiji has no other option beside intervene.

“Alright, calm down.”, Keiji says, walking to the living room while drying his hand on the dish cloth. “We’re going to see Moana.”

“What? No! Pops!!!”, Kiku whines, kneeling on the couch to look at Keiji. “Moana is a kid movie, poooops!”

“Your sister is seven, Kiku.”, Keiji says softly.

“She wanna see star wars!”, Momo says and both Kiku and Sumire nods.

“No. Moana.”, Keiji simply says, walking back to the kitchen.

Keiji can still hear the three whining on the living room, but Keiji knows that his daughters will be asleep before the middle of the movie and he isn’t willing on sit down to watch a long movie because he _knows_ Tetsurou won’t leave until the movie ends. Once he finishes, he walks to the living room where the girls are lying down on the futon, Sumire between her elder sisters.

“So what are we seeing?”, Tetsurou asks as he walks back to the living room in sweatpants and tank top, drying his hair with a towel.

“Moana.”, the three girls mumbles, clearly unsatisfied.

“I can see it wasn’t you guys choice.”, Tetsurou chuckles, walking to Keiji and hugging him from behind.

“No, we wanted to see cool movies!”, Kiku says, laying on her belly to look at her parents.

“Moana is a cool movie.”, Tetsurou says, kissing Keiji’s nape. “And you chose the last three movies night, let your dad choose one.”

“Ok, but just because Pops is never here.”, Kiku mumbles, laying back on her former position.

“Ouch.”, Keiji says, placing his hand over his heart.

“She didn’t meant in the way you’re thinking.”, Tetsurou whispers, nibbling on Keiji’s lobe before letting him go and sitting down on the couch. “Come here, babe.”

“I know, but it hurts.”, Keiji says, climbing on the couch and sitting down by Tetsurou’s side.

Tetsurou searches for the movie on their TV, playing it and soon everyone fall silence to watch. Somewhere around the middle of the movie Keiji looks down to see the three girls already asleep. He chuckles to himself, nudging Tetsurou with his feet. Tetsurou grab Keiji’s foot, starting a soft massage and Keiji sighs contently.

They watch the movie until the end, Tetsurou massaging Keiji’s feet while paying attention to the television. Keiji honestly almost fall asleep, but he wants to stay with Tetsurou for a little more. Keiji misses being with his family and that’s why he already decided to take a pause for a couple years after he finishes this trilogy he’s currently working on. 

“Hey, babe… Let’s go to bed.”, Tetsurou calls softly, patting Keiji’s shin lightly.

“Alright…”, Keiji nods, looking down to their daughters again, seeing that they haven’t eaten anything from the table. “We should put these things back into the cabinets.”

“You wanna go to bed while I do this?”, Tetsurou asks, getting up from the couch when Keiji does the same.

“No, let’s do it together.”, Keiji says and they start to gather the snacks to put back into their places.

After that they walks to their room, Keiji flopping face first on the mattress and sighing Tetsurou chuckles, climbing on the bed too and laying down. Keiji rolls to Tetsurou, hugging him and snuggling against his side. Tetsurou chuckles again, hugging Keiji tightly. 

“I missed you so much…”, Keiji mumbles, kissing Tetsurou’s neck lazily.

“I missed you too.”, Tetsurou says, kissing Keiji’s hair. “You’re always here, but it seems that you’re not.”

“I know. I’m planning on stop for a couple years so I can enjoy you guys.”, Keiji says, caressing Tetsurou’s chest.

“Babe, you don’t have too… We’ll be always here for you.”, Tetsurou says calmly, caressing Keiji’s hair.

“I know, Tetsu. But I want to be with you and with our daughters.”, Keiji says softly, kissing Tetsurou’s chest.

“Well, we will support you whatever you decide.”, Tetsurou smiles, pulling Keiji even closer.

Keiji looks up, stealing a kiss from Tetsurou’s lips and Tetsurou chuckles, leaning down a little bit more so he can kiss Keiji fully. They don’t take too long to deepen the contact, but keeping it calm because both of them too tired to flame up things. Even though both of them miss something more intimate, this is not the right time.

The door is open and Kiku enters the bedroom. “Dad, can I sleep with you? The living room is cold…”, she mumbles sleepy.

“Of course, dear…”, Keiji says softly.

Kiku closes the door again, climbing up the bed and crawling to Keiji, laying down by his side and hugging him from behind, her head also over Tetsurou’s arm. Tetsurou throws the blanket over her. Both of them relax slowly, closing their eyes. Not even five minutes later the door is open again, Sumire climbing on the bed and finding space between Tetsurou and Keiji, a little bit lower, fitting against their bellies. Tetsurou and Keiji wait in silence, looking around the dark room. Ten minutes later the door is open again.

“There you go.”, Tetsurou says softly and Keiji chuckles. “Come here, sweety.”

“It’s cold…”, Momo mumbles, crawling through the mattress until she’s lying down behind Tetsurou, curled up a little higher than him. This time Keiji throws the blanket over their daughter. 

They quickly fit into each other, Keiji hugging Tetsurou in a way that he can touch Momo’s thigh and Tetsurou’s arm curled protectively around Kiku, with Sumire well nestled between them. Tetsurou feels Keiji drifting to sleep on his chest. Tetsurou smiles when he finally feels Momo holding his ear in the way she’s used to do since they adopted the three of them seven years ago. It’s easier to Tetsurou to fall asleep in the middle of his favorite people in the world.

-

_“Dr. Kuroo, is this one your greatest pride?”, the interviewer asks with a gentle smile._

_Tetsurou looks at her thoughtfully; a lot of things passing through his mind before he chuckles and shakes his head, smiling kindly. “I don’t think so. My biggest pride is my family… And nothing I can do in my life can get near it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, KurooAka cute family!
> 
> Some additional information:
> 
> ~ Momo (17), Kiku (14) and Sumire (7) are blood-related sisters. Tetsurou and Keiji went to adopt Kiku but decided to not let the three kids grow apart and adopted all three. They're with them for seven years now;  
> ~ Momo is the ace, wing spiker and captain of Itachiyama's volleyball club (I know, I know, but it's closer to their house. Bokuto complains about it too). Bokuto is Momo's godfather and he always take her to play with him on the National Team (alongside with Oikawa, Ushijima and Noya ~ Iwaizumi appears every time she's there to make her company while the others are busy training.);  
> ~ Kiku is a ballerina. She loves to dance and she can dance pretty much everything ( Much to Keiji's displeasure because he can't dance for shit). Her godfather is Suguru (Tetsurou and Suguru bonded over the years, they work at the same lab and are ridiculously close). Everyone goes to her performances and everyone cries (yes, even Iwaizumi and Daichi) EXCEPT Tetsurou and Keiji because she don't let them cry because she thinks it's embarrasing (they cry anyways, but more discretaly than Bokuto and Suguru that literally sob);  
> ~ Sumire loves arts. She loves to draw and she paints a lot. Her godfather is Kenma. Sumire has the tendency of drawing on Suguru's walls and Keiji wants to die every time he enters on Suguru's house and it have new drawings. (Suguru complains on Tetsurou's ears but if you try to erase any of the drawings he'll hiss and growl at you.);  
> ~ The girls love Kenma because he let them play his games before being launched and also he let's them design characters and monsters for the games, beside choosing colors and clothes. (The others think it's a really unfair move of him);  
> ~ Keiji has 12 released books and he's a best-seller author. He writes horror books, but he also has a pseudonym where he releases romance novels;  
> ~ Tetsurou is a really big name in the genetic engineering field, he has his name on big and important studies;
> 
> Well, that's it aushuas MAYBE, if you guys like this story a lot, I'll write another story about their family. But it's a maybe.  
> Anyways, you can always reach me out on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!!  
> That's it for today, I hope y'all enjoyed it! See you in the next one and don't forget to let me know in the comments what you thought about the story, it's really important for me!  
> Bye <3


End file.
